The HetaHeist trailer
by Latina Lotus
Summary: When Steve Jobbs is shown to have faked his death and tricked his customers,Alfred doesn't take it w he wants revenge for having been tricked so mercilessly.With a group of "specialist" (crazy as hell friends),hi-tech equipment (*cough*ebay*cough*),and a full proof plan (and I'm the queen of Sheba) it's a race against time and the cops in order to get sAme,GerJap.


[]=Trailer scenes

{}=Trailer words/explanations

* * *

[**A BLOND BOY WIT GLASSES HOPS AROUND HIS KITCHEN AS A TAN SKINNED, BLACK HAIRED GIRL LOOKS AT HIM IN SHOCK]**

"You've got to be joking Alfred," Carmen shook her head in shock. "This is insane. And man have you done insane shit."

"This is fullproof! And being the hero I am, it'll surely work!" 

As Alfred began making a dramatic speech about freewill and fighting, with fireworks shooting behind him and faux crowds clapping and whooing, the Puerto Rican stopped his reverie. 

"Remind this plan again though."

He jumped into his counter. "Of course:" 

[**THE WORDS** _'A week ago'_ **FLASH IN WHITE AS** Alfred **PASES AROUND** Kiku's **ROOM IN RAGE. A NEWSCAST APPEARS WITH A WOMAN TALKING**] 

"I can't believe Apple would trick me like that. Trick us all like that!" Alfred pointing an accusing finger at his Asian friend. "This is your fault!"

"Firstly: how? Second: if you mean it's my countries fault, how so either?" Kiku held a bored expression. "Thirdly: you do realize Steve Jobbs is American?"

"Oh...right." 

[**THE SCENE CHANGES TO** Carmen, **HER BROTHER **Juan and **HER BOYFRIEND **Eduardo, **AND THEIR HALF-BROTHER** Antonio **WITH HIS FRIENDS **Gilbert **and Francis**] 

Juan raised his hands, one holding a can of Coors. "So you're tellin' me...Steve Jobbs faked his death, made Apple pretend to release the iPhone 6, tricked people into sending their money before getting it and then ran away with the money?" Gilbet nodded. "That's crazy!"

"Tell me about it. And I was so fucking psyched for the new iPhone! Nothing ever got me that psyched"

Antonio and Francis shared a look. "Gil...a little chick make's you psyched. You need more social life...or getting hammered by Roddy."

"Screw you Mr. Tomato and Francypants." 

{_**THIS SUMMER**_...} 

Alfred clapped his hands. "People, we're all here for one reason..." 

[Ludwig **FACEPALMING**, Felice **CRYING**, Yao** COOING AT A STUFFED PANDA**]

"...and one reason only: TO GET BACK AT APPLE INDUSTRIES."

[Roderich **SHAKES HIS HEAD IN SHAME**]

"This plan has a sense of reality so flawed I'm wondering if you smoked opium."

{_**THE PLAN: CRAZY**_}

Juan stared at Felice, who was dressed as a pizza guy. "He's your distraction?"

Carmen adjusted her black glove and nodded. "Yup." She eyed the Italian. "This plan is going to fucking murder us."

"And yet you agree to participate in it?"

"I have problems Juan, you of all people should know."

{_**THE TEAM: COMPLETELY FLAWED**_}

Alfred did a thumbs up at his twin, Matthew. "I have a team of specialists who will help me in this and make sure I succeed!"

[**THE SCREEN FLASHES IMAGES OF** Carmen Fernandez:the break-in expert (**picking a lock with a pin**).Ludwig Beilschmidt:the weaponry genius **(shooting a  
video game gun in an arcade, rather bored-looking**). Kiku Honda:the computer nerd (**watching anime**). Felice Vargas:the distraction (**yelling 'Pastaa~!'**). Yao Honda:the fighter (**almost hitting Yong Soo with a wok**). Ivan Braginskaya:the muscle (**high-fiving people's faces with a force that they fall back**). Sadik Adnan:safe-opener (**helping Carmen pick the lock**). Alfred Jones: the...erm...brains? mastermind? leader? (**stuffing burger and fries into his mouth while talking**)]

"And by specialist you mean our friends?" The shaggy blond raised a brow.

"Yup!"

[Herakles **RUBBED THE BRIDGE OF HIS NOSE**]

"So," the sleepy Greek said,"you're breaking into the house of probably the wealthiest and smartest conman of the twenty first century with crap weaponry and little-to-no experience?"

Sadik nodded. "I've got nothing better to do, do I?"

"Have fun then." 

[**SCENES SWITCH BETWEEN A CAR FLYING AND PEOPLE SCREAMING, Ivan EFFORTLESSLY KICKING A DOOR DOWN AND** Francis **GROPING** Arthur **BEHIND OF** Kiku, **WHOM THE BRIT WAS TRYING TO REACH**.]

"KIKU! SAVE M-...ACK!" 

{_**THE OBJECTIVE: EASY...**_}

"We will make the biggest heist ever known in the world to Apple Industries,"Alfred got on his table as he looked at his friends, "or die trying!"

Sadik raised his hand "Um, not to be a party-pooper or anything, but how 'bout _not_ dying? 'Kay? Because unlike you I have friends, a social life and get laid a lot."

Ivan raised his brows in shock. "Since when?" 

{_**FROM THE PRODUCERS THAT BROUGHT**_ Sin City Rules, When in Rome and Seeing Red:

_**THE HETAHEIST**_} 

Kiku's eyes widened in shock as he adjusted his ear piece and looked at a computer screen. "Homemade bombs? When did you do this?! AND WHY?!"

Alfred, in a fancy living room, shrugged. "I have hobbies."

Yao, Ivan, Ludwig, Sadik and Carmen all took a step away from him, arms raised in defense and wary at their friend.

{_**COMING TO THEATERS, SOON**_}

* * *

So, what do you think? Carmen, Juan and Eduardo are Puerto Rico, Cuba and Mexico (**in that order**). I changed Feliciano to Felice since it is an actual Italian name. This is what happens when I listen to "Move a little faster" by Dionne Brommfield (**great song to hear with thi**s) . And get curious about "Tower Heist". Honestly.

This story will contain GerJap, CanIta, RusAme, ChiKor and AusPru (**Seme!Austria ftw**!) Oh and TurGree and FrUK. So no like no read. I think this came out well: I would pay to see this, I would. Btw:Sin City Rules (CanIta), When in Rome (Germania/Ancient Rome) and Seeing Red (RusAme) are three Hetalia fanfictions I'm planning. Thought it would be fun to add it like that.


End file.
